


[Podfic] Once Upon a Kitten

by coffeebuddha, tentativesunrise91



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Kittens, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentativesunrise91/pseuds/tentativesunrise91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick adopts a kitten and it's entirely Darcy's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Once Upon a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445120) by [coffeebuddha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha). 



> This is my first attempt at a podfic, please be gentle! Also, I'm just figuring out settings, editing, and whatnot, so if any veteran podficers have any advice, I'd love to hear it!

Once Upon a Kitten download link:

<https://www.dropbox.com/s/u93xjj3zyzfxqsm/Once%20Upon%20a%20Kitten.mp3>


End file.
